Ini Kisah Kita
by Lyla Angelica
Summary: "Ini salahku... Ini salahku... Ini salahku..." "Ini salah kita..." "Tidak... Kumohon... Jangan pergi..." Airmata itu turun di saat yang salah, penyesalan selalu datang terlambat... GS!Kyungsoo. Krisoo


Ini Kisah Kita

Cast:  
GS!Do Kyungsoo  
Wu Yifan  
GS!Huang Zitao  
GS!Byun Baekhyun  
Park Chanyeol  
Kim Joonmyeon (Suho)  
GS!Zhang Yixing

Pairing: Cari tau aja sendiri P

Disclaimer: I didn't own anything but the story and OC is mine!

•

•

• ~Lyla Angelica's present~ •

•

Warning! Gendeswitch!

•

Dont like dont read!

•

I WARNED YOU

•

Seorang pria tegap duduk di kursi didepan sebuah ruang inap. Mata tajamnya menatap kosong pada ubin putih. Tidak menyadari adanya seseorang yang mendekat ke arahnya. Seseorang itu duduk disamping pria itu, dia mengambil tangan kirinya dan digenggam lembut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Kris?" Kris menoleh ke arah seorang gadis yang menggenggam tangannya. Kris menggeleng.

"Tidak ada harapan lagi Zi... Dia hanya tinggal menunggu untuk dijemput..." Suaranya terdengar lirih dan putus asa. Tao menggenggam erat tangan Kris, mencoba memberikannya kekuatan. Kris mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan kanan, kemudian meremas rambutnya frustasi.

"Ini salahku Zi, ini salahku... Seharusnya aku tidak membiarkannya pergi saat itu..." Kris mulai meracau, Tao menahan air mata melihat keadaan Kris yang kacau. "Ini salahku... Ini salahku... Ini salahku..."

"Tidak Kris, ini salahku juga..."

"Ini salah kita..." Kris terdiam mendengar ucapan Tao. Benar, ini salah mereka...

Andai waktu bisa diputar ulang, Kris akan memilih untuk tidak mengenalnya saat itu...

Benar, saat itu.

Saat semua ini bermula... .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris berjalan di koridor yang sepi. Semua murid sedang berada di dalam kelas, sebagai seorang ketua osis Kris harus mengurus murid transfer dari sekolah lain. Kabarnya ada lima murid berprestasi yang akan ditransfer dari China, dan Kris harus mengawal mereka untuk memperkenalkan sekolah ini. Kris berbelok menuju aula utama, dari kejauhan terlihat beberapa orang yang sudah menunggunya.

"Maaf terlambat. Saya Kris, ketua osis disini. Mari ikuti saya, saya akan memperkenalkan seluk beluk sekolah ini." Ujar Kris dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Keempat orang itu mengangguk. Tunggu, empat? Bukankah seharusnya lima?

"Maaf, dimana yang seorang lagi?" Tanya Kris kepada mereka, mereka hanya saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Tadi dia turun dari bis bersama kami, setelah itu kami tidak tahu dia dimana sekarang." Ucap seorang pemuda tinggi yang bername tag Kuixian. Kris menghela napas berat, jangan-jangan yang seorang lagi tersesat.

"Permisi." Semua yang ada disana menoleh ke arah pintu. Ada seorang gadis berambut ikal panjang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menggandeng gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Temanku ini tersesat saat pergi ke kamar mandi, jadi aku mengantarkannya kesini. Ayo Tao." Gadis itu menarik tangan Tao untuk mendekat ke arah mereka.

"Aku titip temanku, tolong jaga dia sunbae." Gadis itu membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Kris. Kris hanya mengangguk, saat gadis itu menegakkan dirinya tatapan mereka bertemu. Kris rasa jantungnya bermasalah.

"Sampai jumpa Tao."

"Sampai jumpa, terimakasih Kyungsoo eonni."

Bahkan sampai gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya jantungnya tetap seperti hampir meledak.

.

.

.

.

"Kris, aku harap kau waras." Suho memandang ngeri Kris yang tersenyum tanpa henti. Dia jengah mendengar suara fangirls yang berteriak kesetanan hanya karena melihat Kris tersenyum.

"Aku tadi melihat malaikat Joon." Suho memutar kedua matanya jengah. Kris semakin tidak waras.

"Yayaya, dan dia jatuh dari langit, begitu?"

Kris mendelik. "Aku serius Suho."

"Aku juga serius." Ucap Suho santai sambil meminum jus jeruk nya. Suho hampir tersedak saat seseorang memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Hai chagiya, lama menungguku?" Suho tersenyum melihat orang yang memeluknya. Ditariknya tangan gadis yang tadi memeluknya untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidak kok Yixing-ie chagi..." Suho menggenggam tangan Lay, membuat rona merah dipipi Lay.

"Aku rela kok menunggumu selama apapun, apalagi menunggu lonceng gereja berbunyi saat pernikahan kita." Kris facepalm, Suho nyengir, Lay makin merah.

"Oppa bisa aja..." Ucap Lay malu-malu.

"Iya, apalagi menunggu kedatangan buah hati cinta kita berdua." Suho makin gencar menggoda kekasihnya ini melihat wajah Lay yang memerah, menurutnya Lay semakin manis saat malu.

"Oppa ini, sudah ah." Lay semakin malu saat Suho terus menggodanya, tapi dia juga senang saat Suho menjadi romantis. #malumalumeong

"Kamu itu sangat cantik saat tersenyum seperti itu. Iya kan Kris?" Suho meminta pendapat Kris, tapi pemuda dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu tidak ada ditempat.

"Lho? Kapan dia pergi? Yang bayar makanan ini siapa dong?"

"Chagi... Kamu kan orang kaya..." -_- Lay facepalm, perasaan Suho kan holangkaya, tapi masa' minta dibayarin.

"Ah iya lupa, bersamamu aku bisa lupa segalanya chagi, kecuali impian masa depan kita."

-_-;; Lay facepalm+sweatdrop

.

.

.

.

Kris berjalan ke arah taman belakang sekolah dengan menggerutu. Lebih baik dia pergi sebelum muntah ditempat mendengar gombalan so(k) romantis Suho. Dia cemburu melihat kemesraan Suho dan Lay. 'Kapan aku bisa punya pacar?' Batin Kris.

Oh, ternyata diam-diam Kris galau karena ngejomblo. #plakk

Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan berpihak padanya saat ini.

Kris terdiam ditempat melihat sosok malaikatnya duduk dibawah pohon sambil membaca buku. Dia terlihat sempurna bagi Kris, lihatlah badannya yang mungil berisi, terlihat nyaman untuk di peluk. Bibirnya berwarna merah muda yang segar, mata bulatnya yang indah dan jernih, kulitnya yang putih dan tanpa harus di sentuh pastilah sangat lembut, wajahnya yang cantik dan manis, rambut hitam panjangnya yang ikal terlihat halus, membuatnya ingin mengelus rambut itu.

Kris merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya, kemudian mengatur detak jantung yang mulai menggila saat melihat gadis itu. Kris mulai mendekati gadis yang tidak sadar akan seseorang yang berada di dekatnya.

"Ehem, boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar suara seseorang yang berada di sampingnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku. Kris tersenyum dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo sendiri tanpa sadar menahan napas merasakan aura Kris yang begitu mempesona.

"Sedang baca apa?" Tanya Kris berbasa-basi.

"Hanya novel, Oppa." Kyungsoo berusaha menahan agar jantungnya tetap berada ditempat.

"Oh, novel apa Kyung?"

"Hunger Game."

"Hunger Game? Aku juga suka dengan novel itu, apalagi saat pertarungan antara Katniss dengan para mutt-mutt itu."

"Oh ya? Kalau aku lebih suka saat mereka berada dalam gua, mereka sangat romantis."

Kemudian mereka terlibat percakapan yang menyenangkan. Perlahan Kris mulai mengenal Kyungsoo lebih jauh. Kyungsoo suka membaca buku, Kyungsoo pandai memasak, memiliki kakak perempuan yang sudah tunangan dan adik laki-laki yang masih kelas 2 Smp. Kris juga terbuka pada Kyungsoo, dia menceritakan tentang adik perempuannya yang bernama Amber yang tomboi pake banget. Kyungsoo tertawa saat Kris menceritakan betapa pusingnya dia karena banyak anak perempuan Smp yang datang ke rumahnya hanya untuk bertemu dengan Amber. Banyak yang mengira kalau Amber adalah anak laki-laki, salahkan saja dirinya yang tomboi gak ketulungan. Kris bahkan lupa kalau dia punya adik perempuan.

"Hahaha, pantas saja rumahmu selalu ramai setiap kali aku melewatinya." Kyungsoo tertawa, melewatkan tatapan lembut Kris untuknya. Kris tersenyum hanya melihat wajah bahagia Kyungsoo. Kris ingin mengenalnya lebih.

"Oppa, sebentar lagi jam masuk berbunyi, sebaiknya kita kembali kekelas masing-masing."

Mengenalnya lebih baik, luar dalam.

"Kyungsoo, maukah kau membuatkan bekal untukku besok?"

"Tentu, besok kita bertemu lagi disini."

Menjadikannya sebagai malaikat yang menghuni taman hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu mereka semakin dekat, Kyungsoo selalu membuatkan bekal untuk Kris. Dan Kris akan dengan senang hati memakan bekal buatan pujaan hatinya. Mereka selalu berada di taman belakang sekolah, makan, bercerita, bercanda, serta tertidur berdua dibawah pohon. Kepala Kyungsoo berada di pundak tegap Kris, dan kepala Kris bersender dengan nyaman di kepala Kyungsoo. Mereka menyender di pohon, tanpa sadar tangan keduanya saling bertautan. Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Chen dengan iseng mengambil foto romantis mereka yang sedang tertidur. Ternyata selama ini mereka membuntuti Kris dan Kyungsoo karena mereka berdua selalu pergi ke taman belakang sekolah yang sepi hampir lebih dari sebulan inil. Ternyata ini yang mereka lakukan, tempat yang sepi membuat mereka leluasa untuk berlovey dovey.

"Hihihi, ternyata mereka cocok juga." Baekhyun terkikik pelan, Chanyeol menoleh pada sang Diva yang merupakan (calon) kekasihnya itu.

"Kita bisa minta PJ pada mereka saat mereka jadian."

"Benar, dengan foto ini Kris tidak akan bisa mengelak lagi~" Chen berujar senang sambil memotret mereka menggunakan ponselnya. Suho hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan si beagle line dari jauh, Lay yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum geli.

"Wah, mereka bangun! Ayo sembunyi!" Chen berbisik dan menjauh dari kedua insan yang sedang jatuh cinta itu diikuti oleh duo ChanBaek. Mereka bersembunyi di semak-semak, entah kenapa Suho menarik Lay untuk ikut sembunyi bersama trio rusuh itu.

"Mmhh, apa aku ketiduran Oppa?" Kyungsoo mengucek matanya sebentar. Rasanya masih mengantuk, dia terbangun karena mendengar suara seseorang.

"Aku juga ketiduran." Kris menguap, kemudian bersender lagi di pundak Kyungsoo. Rasanya terlalu nyaman untuk bangun.

Selama beberapa saat mereka terdiam masih dengan posisinya, rasanya malas untuk sekedar mengubah posisi. Rasanya nyaman dan menenangkan saat tangan mereka bertautan. Mereka seperti sepasang kekasih, tapi hubungan mereka saat ini masih digantung. Kris melirik Kyungsoo yang memejamkan matanya. Jantungnya menggila hanya melihat wajah manis Kyungsoo.

'Kau membuatku semakin jatuh dalam pesona indah milikmu Soo...' Kris jatuh cinta dengan Kyungsoo saat pandangan mereka bertemu untuk yang pertama kali. Semua yang ada pada diri Kyungsoo membuatnya tergila-gila dengan gadis bermata belo yang satu ini. Dan Kris ingin mengklaim dirinya sebagai kekasih sah sang ketua osis.

"Kyungsoo..." Panggil Kris lembut. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menatap Kris.

"Ada apa Oppa?" Kris tersenyum, di genggamnya tangan mungil Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo sudah semerah tomat saat melihat wajah tampan Kris dari dekat.

"Mungkin kita baru sebentar saling mengenal, tapi dadaku rasanya sesak jika terus memendam ini." Kris mulai angkat bicara, jantung Kyungsoo sudah berdetak tidak karuan. Lima orang yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak deg-degan, menunggu ucapan Kris selanjutnya.

"Kyungsoo, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu saat pandangan kita bertemu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Kris berhasil mengucapkan kalimat yang selama ini terpendam, Kyungsoo terkejut sekaligus senang mendengar pengakuan Kris. Lima orang sudah geregetan menunggu jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Emm... Aku... A,aku..."

Kris panas dingin, lima orang makin gemes.

"Aku..."

'Ya ampun Kyungsoo! Terima saja naga pedopil itu!' Batin mereka berlima.

"Aku mau Oppa." Akhirnya! Kris dengan cepat merengkuh tubuh mungil itu ke pelukannya.

"Terimakasih Soo, aku mencintai mu." Ucap Kris pelan, Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Aku juga mencintai mu Oppa."

Lama mereka berpelukan sebelum teriakan seseorang menginterupsi.

"KYAAAA! Uri Kyungie sudah dewasa!"

"Baek, jangan berteriak! Nanti kita ketahuan!"

"Kau sendiri teriak Yoda!"

"Kau juga teriak Chenchen!"

-_-;; "Kalian keluarlah, aku tau kalian disitu." Ucap Kris datar.

"Kita ketahuan! KABUURR!" Beagle line keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berlari menjauh. Kris hanya menatap datar, Kyungsoo blushing parah. Suho dan Lay berdiri disana sambil tersenyum awkward.

"Selamat Kris, jangan lupa PJ nya."

"Selamat ya Kris, selamat Kyungsoo, semoga langgeng." Suho dan Lay memberikan selamat, kemudian beranjak dari sana untuk memberi ruang sepasang kekasih baru itu menikmati waktu berdua mereka.

Kris kembali memeluk Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo menyamankan dirinya di dada bidang kekasihnya. Tidak ada ucapan yang terlontar, tetapi kasih sayang disalurkan melalui pelukan hangat pasangannya. Menikmati waktu berdua untuk saat ini.

Ya, saat ini.

Karena mereka melewatkan tatapan cemburu yang mengintip dari balik pohon. Tatapan yang menyiratkan kekesalan dan kekecewaan mendalam.

Orang ketiga bisa menghancurkan semua kenangan masa indah dari dua insan yang saling mencinta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE?

Hai, lama ya aku gak nongol. Habisnya kan karena ada... Errr... Sesuatu...#plakk

Ehm, cerita ini terinspirasi dari cerita teman sebangku yang mengalami kisah cinta yang hampir mirip kayak cerita ini. Dengan perombakan disana sini, jadilah kisah cinta abal-abal ini.

Disini baby Kyungie jadi yeoja, untuk mendukung cerita.  
Ini fanfic selingan disela mengerjakan fanfic Wild Rose. Yang nunggu fanfic itu sabar nee^^ #kaloadayangnunggu #pundungdipojokan 

* * *

So, wanna RnR babe? ^^


End file.
